MK Vs Nintendo: Jax Briggs
Bio A decorated member of the U.S. Special Forces and a formidable close-kombat warrior, Major Jackson Briggs' current mission is to bring down the notorious criminal organization known as the Black Dragon. With Lieutenant Sonya Blade, he has seized many of their weapons caches. But when a trusted informant, Kano, was revealed to be a high-ranking member of the Black Dragon, Jax made Kano's capture his priority. Kano has gotten the better of Jax thus far, leading the Special Forces into numerous deadly ambushes. Jax and Sonya finally cornered Kano on an uncharted island but were overpowered by the island's inhabitants. They have now been forced into a sadistic ritual of bloody kombat. Movelist Special Moves * Energy Wave: Jax throws a wave of sonic energy at his opponent. ** Both in MKvsDC and MKII the enhanced version is called Assault Wave, which has Jax fire two waves. In MKvsSJ this can once again be delayed, with the second wave knocking the opponent down. * Ground Pound: Jax punches the ground, shaking the arena. In MKII:E and MKII:O, there are close, medium, and far versions of the move and it will send the opponent skyward. ** In MKvsDC, the enhanced version is called Ground Quake. It increases the damage and affects the complete arena. ** In MKII:O, the enhanced version is called Ground Shake and tracks the opponent's location. The enhanced version of Ground Tremor does more damage and knocks the opponent down, and the enhanced version of Air Drill Blast will also knock the opponent down, but with no extra damage. * "Gotcha!" Grab: Jax grabs his opponent, says "Gotcha!", and punches him/her multiple times. ** In MKII, the enhanced version is called Gotcha Beatdown in which he punches the opponent multiple times before knocking them away. The enhanced version of the Super Gotcha Grab makes Jax hold up the opponent for more time, allowing him to hit them more times as well. * Air Gotcha Grab: Jax grabs an aerial opponent by the throat, smacking them headfirst to the ground. * Dash Punch: Jax moves forward at incredible speed to punch his opponent. In MKII, this can also be directed down to hit crouching opponents, which is called Downward Dash Punch. ** In MKvsDC, the enhanced version is called Dash Fist. After the punch connects, Jax grabs the opponent, throws them up, grabs them violently by their face, and then slams them down. In a variation, he will grab the opponent around the waist, turn around, and perform a spinebuster. ** In MKII, the enhanced versions are armored and have increased damage. * Major Pain: Jax lunges into the air, uppercutting the opponent with his knee. (MKO) ** The enhanced version is called Major Muscle and adds a punch after the knee uppercut to knock the opponent away. It also has armor. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Briggs Slam: Jax grabs his opponent's waist and lifts him/her above himself. He then slams the opponent onto the ground with enough force to obliterate the entire upper body (head, torso and arms are all smashed to pieces). Sequences Battle Intro Jax walks onto the battlefield, punches the ground, and says, “Bring it on!” Victory Pose Jax gets out a cigar and lights it up with a lighter and says, "All in a day's work." Rival '''Name: '''Little Mac Both are heavy hitters. While Jax is not technically a boxer, he has used the Muay Thai fighting style in the 3D era Mortal Kombat games. Category:MK Vs Nintendo characters